


i'm not unhinged or unhappy (i'm just wild)

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Feels, Forbidden Love, Girls Kissing, Good Demons, Immortals, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Kylyua Needs a Hug, Mortality, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Radha is a good sister, Succubi & Incubi, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, character ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: Watching Kiiara’s eyes go milky and her body go boneless had been terrifying. Kylyua could swear she had heard something breaking inside of her when that happened.Why did ithurtso much?
Relationships: Kiiara Roxx/Kylyua
Series: D&D Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412
Kudos: 1





	i'm not unhinged or unhappy (i'm just wild)

**I'm not unhinged or unhappy ( I'm just wild)**

  
  


Kylyua had just stepped out of the clearance once more , breath shaky. That night had unhinged something inside her, she knew - the trembling of her hands and the unsteadiness of her knees told the story of something awful happening, but she hadn’t actually gone through anything - she had just witnessed it. 

So why did it leave her feeling like she could choke on it, like she was swallowing a stone? 

The succubus stomped her way across the trees, eyes wet, fists shut so hard that her nails were digging crescents into her palm. 

_ Damn Salmia _ . She had almost killed Kiiara, almost taken something so precious from her. A shame that Kylyua had only realized just how precious when she was gone. 

Watching Kiiara’s eyes go milky and her body go boneless had been terrifying. Kylyua could swear she had heard something breaking inside of her when that happened. 

Why did it  _ hurt _ so much?

“Hey!” She heard a voice calling out to her as steps quickly approached. 

_ Kiiara.  _ Kylyua stopped moving, turning to where the sound was coming from, just to spot the black tabaxi coming her way. 

“Hey, hold up.” Kiiara stopped running when she finally got to Kylyua. She looked fine now - but at what cost? “Are you alright?”

Kylyua almost laughed at the ludicrous question. “ _ Me _ ? I’m the one who should be asking you that!” 

Kiiara looked confused. “Well, as you can see, I’m alright.” She shrugs. “But you left the clearing so suddenly, I thought maybe you were upset.” 

Oh, boy. She had no idea, did she? “I’m fine. I was just a little shaken, to see somebody die like that. But, like you said, you’re fine, so… it’s okay.” She smiled. 

Kiiara chuckled. “Yes, it all worked out for the best, in the end. It was my own stupidity, really.” She shrugged. “I thought I could keep going. But now it’s all settled, so.” She placed her hands on Kylyua’s waist, pulling her closer. “I should be going. Og’va is probably worried by now, and we are supposed to go have an audience with the Lord, so…” She leaned in, pecking her on the lips. “See you later?” 

_ Damn her _ . A simple touch had Kylyua’s torso exploding in fireworks, sparks of white-hot flame that had nothing to do with her being a demon anymore. 

She couldn’t help it - she melted against Kiiara, heart doing a little backflip. “When are you coming back?” 

“I can't be sure, sweetie.” She said, carefree.  _ Free _ , Kylyua knew. She was not tied to Kylyua as Kylyua was to her, like the entirety of her happiness narrowed down to a single feline smile. “But whenever I come around, I’ll make sure to pay a visit.” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively, if ridiculously as well. 

A void had been brewing inside of Kylyua, one that had nothing to do with hunger. To watch Kiiara go alone after dying at their hands, and then coming back after having signed a contract that bound her to doing Asmodeus-knows-what - which could be dangerous, or disturbing, or another number of damaging things - because Salmia made a mistake… it killed her. 

Kylyua wanted to hug Kiiara close and lure her with everything she had. She wanted to keep the cat and protect her at all costs in that little corner of the world that her and her sisters had claimed for themselves. She would be safe there, but…

_ She’ll never be satisfied in a cage _ , the succubus thought to herself, cupping Kiiara’s face with both hands.  _ No matter how pretty and golden it is.  _ Kiiara was born to be unleashed on the world, spirit boundless, ever changing and expanding. 

Whatever pleasures Kylyua could offer would never measure up to that. 

“Alright, darling.” She smiled, trying to make it look sincere. “I’ll look forward to it.” Biting her lip, she made her smile into a playful grin. “But look for me  _ first _ , alright?” Just so she could have some moments alone, at least. A few moments to pretend that Kiiara was hers, and that they could be together. 

Kiiara laughed, cupping Kylyua’s ass just as playfully. “I will, sweetie.” Another peck of her lips to seal the deal, and if Kylyua pressed against her for a little longer than she should, well. That was only her business. “Pinky promise.”

“I have a feeling that your pinky is otherwise engaged with my ass.” Kylyua pointed out, one eyebrow cocked up in defiance. 

“Lippy promise, then.” Kiiara winked. 

A few moments later, when they parted ways, Kylyua laid down on the soft grass of her clearance, sighing. 

“Miss your little kitten already, Kylyua?” Radha asked her in a teasing manner, despite looking somewhat comprehensive of her situation. 

She smiled. “A little bit, yeah.”

To her surprise, Radha didn’t say anything - no scolding over not falling for humans, no lecture about the stupidity of it all. She just sat by Kylyua’s side and put an arm around her shoulder, comforting. 

Kylyua’s head leaned onto Radha’s neck, taking advantage of the privacy created by her red hair to let a tear or two wash out the overwhelming feelings from her soul a little. 

For now, Kiiara was gone, Kylyua was well fed and her sisters were waiting for her to restart the party. 

She smiled and stood up, offering a hand to Radha. “Shall we dance, sister?” 

The red-headed smiled, accepting the offer. “That’s my girl. Yes, let’s dance, you little minx” 

Kylyua laughed and winked at Radha. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Radha’s answering laughter was more than enough reward for her efforts. 

And, well, she had faith she’d get her kitty back. She just had to wait. 

Until then, her life was a party - what did she have to complain about? 


End file.
